


The Man Who Cant Be Moved

by luciferslittlehellhound



Series: Songs for Dean and Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Missing, Prayer, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are you Cas?" He whispered quietly at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Cant Be Moved

**Author's Note:**

> The Man Wo Cant Be Moved by The Script
> 
> Another one of the shuffle song fics. This one is nicer i promise.

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

~~~~~

Deans stood in the abandoned warehouse. Parts of the roof had been ripped of in recent winds, the wooden walls were faded and cracked, a few sigils surprisingly still remained from Dean's last visit. He stood in the centre of the building, letting the silence fill the space before laying on the ground and staring through the gap in the roof, up at the stars.  
"Hey Cas." Dean's voice echoed throughout the warehouse, loud and unsure.  
"Um. Castiel? Oh god, I'm really not great at this." Dean shifted awkwardly, before putting his hands behind he head.  
"I feel like and idiot. Talking to myself out loud. I don't even know if your listening. Do you remember here, Cas?" He glanced around, straining his ears for the slightest hint of sound, only hearing the wind howling through the rubbish excuse for a building.   
"This is where we first met. Or, where I first met you..." He thought about the soft swish of the blade and the loud thunk as it pierced flesh, and the way Cas had cocked his head in confusion. What a welcome. He smiled at the memory.   
"I stabbed you." He smiled harder, feeling laughter tug at his lips. The smile faltered and died as he remembered why he was there.   
"Where are you Cas?" He whispered quietly at the stars.  
"We- I've been looking everywhere for you man. Dammit Cas I walked around towns with your picture, asking if people had seen you." He had walked all over. Towns they had recently visited. Big cities, damn, he had dragged Sam all over.   
"We just kept looking and looking and then I thought about what mom used to say. About if you got lost. Either stay where you are. Or find somewhere familiar and safe. Well, we don't know where you were when you... Disappeared. We checked the bunker. But you were never really there so, why would you be there, you know? I couldn't think of anywhere else. So I thought, maybe you'd come back here. To the place we first met." Dean closed his eyes. Letting the silence engulf his words.   
"This is stupid." He whispered. "I'm right here Cas. Find me. I'm right here, god what do I need to do, get a fucking neon sign?" Dean sighed as he sat up. This wasn't going to work. If Cas didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found. "I miss you Cas."  
"I miss you too Dean."   
Dean spun around, eyes wide and bright with surprise.  
"CAS!" He shouted running towards the trench coated angel. He stopped a couple of metres before reaching him. His head running and spinning over and over.   
"Cas."  
"Dean"  
"Oh, Cas" Dean whispered, before striding up to his angel and enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. "Don't go again. Ever."  
"I'm not moving." Cas smiled. "Ever."


End file.
